Twilight: A New Twist
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: What would happen to the story if Edward had a sister? How would that play out? Edward Cullen has a little sister. Her name is Elaine. She doesn't like Bella and tries to keep them apart. But, what else would happen if Jacob imprinted on Elaine instead of Renesmee? JacobxOC


**Hey! I'm back again! This time, it's a Twilight fanfic. Now, this fanfic is based off of the books, not the movies. Well, Edward's looks, at least. :P Everything else is most likely from the movies. I haven't read all of the books, but I have read most of them. If I do something that's not according to the books OR the movies, please tell me. Thank you! :D**

**Now, disclaimers! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and and OC. :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Bella walked into the school cafeteria with Eric. He led her to a table that consisted of Jessica, Angela, and Mike. They all sat down and started talking about nonsense.

Bella wasn't paying any attention. She was looking around the cafeteria. Her eyes stopped on a specific table. It had 6 people sitting at it. Two dark haired people, two blondes, and two with bronze hair. They each had really pale skin, pitch black eyes, and dark rings under their eyes.

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked, catching everyone off guard.

"Oh... them? Those are the Cullens." Jessica answered, looking over at the table where the pale skinned people were sitting.

"The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. The two dark haired ones are Alice and Emmet Cullen. And the two bronze haired ones are Edward and Elaine Cullen." Jessica said. Bella noticed Edward and Elaine start talking about something. Then, both of them looked at her and stared at her. Edward's eyebrows furrowed in what seemed like frustration and Elaine raised her eyebrows in what seemed like confusion or surprise. Elaine leaned down to Edward and whispered something in his ear that made him crack a small smile. Then, they all stood up, threw their uneatten food away and walked out. Bella noticed what they were all wearing.

Emmet was wearing dark jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Alice was wearing dark jeans also and a long sleeved white shirt with a white jacket over the shirt. Jasper was wearing dark jeans also and a black shirt with a white jacket. Rosalie was wearing white skinney jeans, black boots over the jeans, a white shirt and a white scarf around her neck. Edward was wearing dark jeans and a dark long sleeved shirt. Elaine was wearing black leather boots that stopped just under her knee, a knee length white skirt, a black shirt, and a white jacket.

They all walked so gracefully is was like they were angels. But, Bella noticed something about all of them. They all had very noticeable strain in their eyes. It very much surprised Bella.

"They don't look related." she said, looking at Jessica.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are really young and they adopted all of them. The only ones that are blood related are Edward and Elaine. They're blood siblings." Jessica said. Bella nodded.

"But, the weird thing is, they're all together. Like, together, together. Emmet and Rosalie are a thing, Alice and Jasper are a thing." Jessica said, putting her chin in her hand.

"What about Elaine and Edward?" Bella asked.

"They're not with anyone. They're both single." Jessica said. Then, the bell rang and it was time for Biology.

When Bella got into Biology, she noticed that the only seat that wasn't taken... was the one next to Edward Cullen. The minute she walked in, Edward tensed and she saw his hand clench up into a fist. She sat down and he wouldn't relax through the entire class.

The minute the bell rang he stood up and rushed to the door. He stood there for a second then Bella saw Elaine come into view and they both power-walked down the hall and out the door.

Bella didn't see them for the rest of the week or the next week.

_~o.o.o~_

Elaine and Edward ran through the woods at inhuman speed. They stopped and jogged into an alley way. Elaine leaned against one wall while Edward leaned against the other.

"Was it the same boy, Elaine?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Who ws it for you?" she asked, looking across the alley at her brother.

"The new girl. Isabella Swan." Edward told her. She nodded.

"She was quite intoxicating..." Elaine said. Edward nodded.

"Shall we go hunting?" Edward asked. Elaine nodded.

They both ran off, into the woods and towards their prey.

**Okay. That was the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
